


Strange Thoughts & Wanting His Touch

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Black Hat x Dr. Flug [Villainous] (Paperhat) 💜🎩 [13]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, And being in the quiet of his room to relax, Biting at himself, Black Hat gets flustered, Bleeding, Blushing, Bottom Black Hat, Dirty Thoughts, Feelings, Flug ends up finding out about the masturbation, Gay, He fingered Himself, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Masturbating, Naked in that bed, Night, Silence, Snuggling blankets and pillows after, Taking a warm bath, The eldritch demon in a robe, Thinking About Him, This submissive and uke dark being, Touching his own body, Using saliva as lubricant, because we need more of that, cold skin, slight blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 23:12:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17796569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: Black Hat keeps having these thoughts. What's happening to him? He had this weird obsession, an urge to be with Flug.Even if he tried to deny it.





	Strange Thoughts & Wanting His Touch

Dr. Flug was working on another device, like he always is, for his eldritch boss. His lab is usually quiet, except for when Dementia or Black Hat walk in. That's to be expected. 

 

Although, it was silent right now. 

 

Flug thought that it's strange, but didn't put too much mind to it. 

 

The human scientist was thinking about that dark, demonic being now. Black Hat has been acting strangely for the last few days. 

 

Flug was deep in these thoughts, that he didn't hear the door as it opened behind him. 

 

'What's going through his mind?’ Flug thought, to himself. He has noticed Black Hat's behavior, the way he acted recently. Lately, it's like the villain has been lost in his thoughts a lot. This human wanted to found out what it is, bothering him, no matter what. 

 

“ ** _Doctor_**!? _Are_ you even listening to me?! I'm talking to _you_! You damn.. fuck it, nevermind that. Flug!” Black Hat yelled at him, darkly, then normally. 

 

Speak of the devil, or in this case, eldritch demon, and he shall appear. 

 

“O-Oh! S-Sir, I didn't know that you were here..” Flug replied at that. 

 

Black Hat rolled his eyes. “Clearly.” 

 

Flug looked at him. “Sorry, s-sir, Lord Black Hat. I'm almost done with this invention and then, I can show you at it's completion.” 

 

Black Hat glanced at Flug again. “Very well, that's good. I'II be back in an hour. It better be finished by then.” 

 

“Of course! S-sir, it will be done. I-I promise!”

 

“Good.”

 

After that, Black Hat leaves that lab, walking somewhere else. He left his scientist alone and by himself, for now.

 

Flug sighed softly. 'At least that wasn't weird.’ he also thought.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Black Hat walks down the hallway and into his private room. He takes a breath and tried to stop thinking about the human scientist. 

 

His mind has been on him lately, and he didn't know why. 

 

He walked into the bathroom. He took off his clothes and put them in a bin, neatly. He also takes his monocle off. 

 

Maybe if he let himself relax, he'll probably feel better. 

 

Black Hat ran a bath, filling the tub. 

 

After awhile, he turned it off. 

 

With himself now naked, he gets in the bath. 

 

Black Hat leaned over and relaxed in that warm water. He lets out another breath, closing his eyes for a second. He thought about him again. Then, he quickly shaked his head. 

 

'Don’t think about that **human**!’ His mind screamed out at him. 

 

He sighed and tries relaxing now. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Eventually, Black Hat gets out and puts on his robe. It's silky, a red and black robe. 

 

He walked out again. 

 

Black Hat was laying down on the bed, on his back. He stared at the ceiling, getting in his thoughts a bit. 

 

The eldritch demon didn't think if the door was locked or not. His mind still being elsewhere.

 

He knew that these thoughts weren't gonna fade away anytime soon.

 

What is something humans do for stress relief? The eldritch demon thought hard, then he remembered what he read about on human sexual stuff. When stressed they masturbate.. 

 

Black Hat got a slight blush, a shade of dark blue tinted there. He takes a deep breath. 

 

Then, he slowly undid and untied his robe. He opened it. His dark skin shining slightly from the lamp, that's just on, in that room. His chest, stomach, and dick showing.

 

Black Hat bit his lower lip and made it bleed. He licked it and tasted his own blood. He grabs his dick and gripped that shaft, tightly.

 

He started rubbing it, up and down. He stroked his shaft a bit. It was hardening in his clawed hand. 

 

The demonic eldritch thought about his scientist going down on him and taking his dick in that mouth. Slowly sucking him off.. 

 

Black Hat panted now.  

 

He kept stroking his erection, precum leaking from the tip. He was touching the head of it with his finger, over and around.

 

His breathing was heavily, out of his mouth.

 

Black Hat came, eventually, in that hand. 

 

He was resting for a minute. Until he thought about that human's touch on him again. He snapped out of it, slightly. 

 

The eldritch demon breathed, calming down. 

 

But although, it felt very good, that didn't fade his thoughts about the human scientist. If rarely, it made him think about Flug more. 

 

If he was wanting to do more, he could now. His stamina has always been better than a human's. 

 

What else was there when masturbating? 

 

Black Hat remembers what else he could do to himself. And that made the dark being get flustered, as his blush darkened. 

 

He touched himself. He puts his hands down, as he touches everything. 

 

Black Hat thought about Flug touching him, on his body. 

 

He shivered at that. 

 

Black Hat puts his fingers, in his own mouth. He moved them around in there. 

 

He made a low noise against these fingers. 

 

Black Hat licks and sucks them, thinking of Flug's dick, instead of his fingers. 

 

He sucked more. He pulled them out, after awhile. He made sure that they're covered in his saliva. He pants a little bit. 

 

Black Hat reached down, slowly again. 

 

He thought about Flug kissing his inner thigh. Those fingers inching towards his hole. Or better yet, that human’s erection positioned near there. 

 

The eldritch demon couldn't help that he was aroused at this thought. His body shaking to it. His eyes dilated by these thoughts. 

 

Black Hat puts these fingers, now slick and dripping as it's soaked, against his entrance. He was still hesitant, because he hasn't touch that part of himself or hadn't even did this before. But, he wanted to do it. 

 

He rubbed that entrance, in a slow and unexperienced way. He rubs around the outside of it, his breath shaky. 

 

The demonic being decided to act out that Flug was doing this to him, and not himself. 

 

“I-I can't take it anymore..” His voice low and breathless. 

 

Black Hat pushed his fingers inside himself, halfway through. 

 

It didn't hurt, but it felt strange. 

 

His body starts arching in want. 

 

He moved these fingers, in and out. He thought about that human's shaft, the erection of it, thrusting inside him. 

 

Black Hat moaned softly. He was also slightly panting. 

 

He pulls them fully out, feeling empty now, but he shakes it away. 

 

Black Hat sat up for another second. He let his robe fall as it dropped down, revealing more of his darken skin and smooth body. 

 

He rips that robe off and threw it on the ground. 

 

Black Hat had felt very warm with it. Feeling even better now, without it against him. He was fully naked now. 

 

He lays down on that bed again. 

 

Then, the eldritch demon turned onto his arms and knees. His head on the pillow. His other hand gripping on the bed sheets. 

 

He let his fingers thrust again, as they re-entered him, without resistance. He was thrusting them a bit, in his cold tightness. He rocked his hips against them. He was also still blushing. 

 

His grip tightens, as the blanket almost ripped from his claws. 

 

Black Hat lets out many noises and quiet moans. 

 

He puts his arm on that pillow, keeping it in front of him. 

 

Black Hat kept these 'thrusts’ even. 

 

He bites down on that arm, bleeding there now. Although, he didn't really care. He pulls away. His saliva dripped from that mouth, his teeth still had his blood. 

 

Black Hat was nearly to his climax. He thrusted these fingers, harder and deeper, in himself. 

 

The eldritch kept himself there, like he was pinned under that human scientist. 

 

He imagined Flug's dick pounding inside, taking him in that way. 

 

“Fuck, F-Flug~ Ah..” 

 

Black Hat finally reached it. He came again, moaning a bit. He also arched his back. 

 

He stained his bed sheets, although not caring at the moment. He'd clean it and put different blankets tomorrow. He pulled his fingers out, laying down now. He moves to the other side of that bed.

 

Black Hat snuggled and nuzzled against one of the pillows. His arms around it. He cuddled the softness in comfort. He wished that it was Flug. That it was the dark-haired human holding him. But, this'll do for night. 

 

His breathing slowed, as he calmed down again. 

 

Black Hat felt sleepy now. He rested a bit, loving that nice silence and coldness of this night. 

 

He closed his eyes, falling asleep, peacefully and quietly. 

 

What he didn't know, or sense, was that Flug was hiding on the other side, near the room. The human scientist was behind a wall. 

 

Flug had heard everything. He blushed madly. 

 

Well, he found out why Black Hat was acting strange, also the eldritch's desires and wants, after all. 

 

He silently leaves, being in his thoughts again now. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 💜 🎩 ⚣ ♡


End file.
